Takeshi
|image= |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Good |health=3 Blows |level=All |status=Alive, possibly on Holidays |game=Final Ninja Series }} ]] Takashi was a Ninja that helped Akuma destroy Dr. Boshi and Maxwell Merlock. 40 years later, Akuma tried to hunt him down, but Takashi put on the suit once more, and went out to destroy Akuma, and he did by destroying Robot Zero. History 2028 Takashi starts out as young ninja fresh from Combat Academy. He goes to the docks to fight some S.W.A.T enemies,then he gets electrocuted. Takashi awakes in a cold cell somewhere in the base. He is contacted by Lady Snow Fox, who tells him he can get out through the ceiling. While he is doing that,Snow Fox teaches him about enemies and health. While Takashi goes through the security grid, Snow Fox teaches him about the trip wires. While Takashi goes through the Barracks, Snow Fox tells him S.W.A.T. units have been sent to look for him. In the Restricted Area Takashi is taught about generators, electricity, and wall sliding. Entering the warehouses, Takashi encounters Titanium Hybrid Lab Walls,and Sentinel Robots. While Takashi is doing that, he encounters two transmissions from Victor Boshi. When Takashi goes through the Communications area, Robot Snipers attempt to destroy him, but he finds a way to enter the lab. When Takashi enters the lab, he gets a message from Snow Fox about mines that can be hacked into. So Takashi uses this mine to destroy a shield generator, but when he enters the Labs, he finds out about Boshi's clone scientists. Snow Fox later tells him how he can copy their image, so Takashi uses it to deactivate the Force Field. Takashi then finds Victor Boshi and chases him until he encounters Maxwell Merlock, and the two of the fight each other. When Takashi disables Merlock's vehicle and escapes through the storage basement,Snow Fox tells Takashi that there are cutting lasers in the area. As Takashi enters the Cloning Laboratory, he copies one of the clones' images, finds Boshi, and destroys him. When Takashi comes to another warehouse, Snow Fox tells him to meet her at the roof. When Takashi reaches the Power Plants, he gets a message from Akuma that Merlock is using his guards against him. When Takashi gets to the Lift Access Area, Snow Fox shows up in a Simian suit, so they go together through the area, but Merlock finds them and electrocutes them. Takashi fights Merlock and eventually destroys him. With Merlock dead, Akuma's Samurai are free of his control, so Takashi, Snow Fox, and the Samurai destroy the last of the robots. 2068 Takashi was the last ninja master,ten years ago he disappeared. His underworld masters were not pleased.He had found peace in his little garden,but his old master Akuma found him,and sent assassins after him, Takashi dispatched them with ease,they were no match he was still the greatest ninja of all time.Takashi knew Akuma would never give up,time to wear the suit once more,time to return to the city. First Takashi heads through the waste areas,to get to the entrance area, through the office complex's he encounters cyberguards,and mines,then through the Building sites, till he gets to Robot Alpha,but Takashi defeated him,and he hears Akuma say"Takashi,you might have destroyed my robot Alpha,but I'll be back in Robot Zero",so when Takashi goes through the Skyscraper,he encounter Akuma's Guards,but he destroys them,through the power lines,even through the building rooftops,till he gets to Robot Zero,but Takashi defeats Robot Zero,along with the Cyberguards,and Akumas last words were"Takashi...I thought Robot Zero was enough to beat you...I was wrong,you are the last of the masters.The criminal underworld will never be the same.I am honoured to have fought you...uurgh" Takashi"Goodbye Akuma. You are honoured with being the final kill of the final ninja" Takashi "Time to bin the suit.The ninja will become a legend, and...I need a holiday". Involvement Takashi is the main character in Final Ninja and Final Ninja Zero, he helps Akuma destroy Merlock and Boshi, years later Akuma tried to destroy Takashi,by sending assassins after him, but Takashi destroyed them,then Takashi went out to destroy Akuma, and he did destroy him. Quotes Takashi to Akuma:"Goodbye Akuma.You are honoured with being the final kill of the final ninja." Trivia * There is a pilot from the Lego Theme Exo-Force called Takeshi. * Contrary to the belief of many, the main character's name is Takashi, not Takeshi. Both spellings are used in the game, but the true name is Takashi. Category:Final Ninja Category:Characters